Buttonmen Wiki
Welcome to the Button Men Wiki! Welcome to the Buttonmen wiki, the wiki that hosts all known information about the Cheapass game Button Men and likes to beat people up. About Button Men Button Men is a clever little dice game published in 1999 by Cheapass Games. It originally came on pinback badges in sets of two for about $5 each, with no dice included. Since 1999, hundreds of buttons were released by Cheapass and other companies. By the time 2018 came around and the new Button Men set was released, this time featuring cards instead of buttons for the characters, information on most of these old sets had became difficult to find. Thus, this wiki decided to beat up that lack of knowledge. In the upcoming weeks, each official Cheapass set will be added, and as many licensed sets as possible. Some information may be hard to find, so if you have the original documents for obscure sets like Sluggy Freelance, Nodwick, or High School Drama, take a scan and add it to their page! Please note, much of this initial information will come from Cheapass's official Button Men site, http://www.beatpeopleup.com Button Men has its own online game play site at http://www.buttonweavers.com. For more about Buttonweavers, see the Ephemera section. Button Men RULES A full rules page will soon be here as "Button Men Rules." The page is not fully finished, but is the most complete repository of the rules of Button Men currently online. Any errors will be corrected as soon as they are found. Button Men Strategy For strategy articles published by Cheapass Games, please visit beatpeopleup.com/strategy ; if the beatpeopleup.com site goes down, the articles will be archived here on the wiki. Quick-link Reference Cheapass Games released sets Soldiers Vampyres Brom Brawl Studio Foglio Freaks Fantasy Dork Victory Samurai Diceland Fightball Unexploded Cow Fight City (Beat People Up) Murderers Reprint Sets Button Men Originals Licensed Sets Bruno Button Brains Button Lords Bridge and Tunnel Gaming Guardians High School Drama Legend of the Five Rings Lunch Money Metamorphers Nodwick Renaissance Sailor Moon Sanctum SFR (Dragon Dice) Sluggy Freelance Thrust iOS Yoyodyne Assorted small sets Bunnies/Lab Rats Eiko/WuLan Majesty Japanese Beetle (Official) Space Girlz Geekz Single Button Sets and Promotional Button sets Carson the Muskrat (1999 Promo) Gordo Jolene Tess Tirade Howling Wolf/White Tiger Me am Ork! Zeppo the Clown Convention Buttons and Sets Anime Expo 2002 (Max (promo) ) Balticon (Social Class) Demicon 13 Gaylaxicon 2000 (Fairies) Gen Con (Save The Ogres!) Fanime 2005 (Neko-Machi) I-''CON'' 2003 (Abe Caine) KublaCon Origins 2000 (Presidential) Origins 2004 Polycon ShoreCon (Con Man) SydCon (Gripin) WanderingGeekPodcast/Origins 2010 (Eberk) ZOECon (Journey Quest) Unofficial Sets Wonderland Las Vegas Zodiac Stephen Universe Peloton Bar Mitzvah Button Ponies Blood on the Ice (GWAR) Space Battles Cowboy Bebop Seven Deadly Sins Four Horsemen Tenchi Muyo! Victorian Horror Free Radicals Big Top Blademasters Trilogy Order of Dolls Chicago Crew Chicagoland Conclave Button Men Fanatics Hodgepodge Iron Chef Megatokyo United States Japanese Beetle (Fan Set) Unofficial Button Promos and Sets LaughFinder Podcast (Arcane and Wilhelm Wardicus) Unknown Status Officially Released Joke Buttons Buzzing Weasel Dead Guy James Ernest Women of Cheapass Rickachu the Pikapooch Web Links http://www.beatpeopleup.com - Official Cheapass Games Button Men (and BRAWL) website. BRAWL section currently inactive. http://www.cheapass.com/games - Cheapass Games currently available games for purchase. Currently includes Fight City (Beat People Up) base set and Button Men Originals. http://www.buttonweavers.com - The Buttonmen Online web site. Former winner of "Best play-by-mail" award at Origins. One turn can take a while, so join a dozen games! Not as exciting as a one-on-one match, but you can use any size dice much more easily and nearly every button made is available. http://www.dyskami.ca/smc_dice_challenge.html - Official Sailor Moon Crystal large expansion site. https://www.wizards.com/dnd/dice/dice.htm - An online dice roll generator. If need be, you can use this with pen & paper to play Button Men! http://rumkin.com/reference/dnd/diestats.php - A dice stats generator. Very useful for comparing twin dice vs regular dice. Ephemera Button Men: The Book A limited press of 23 hardcover books made by Reah H. Shelley. Very little information is available about this title; interlibrary loan doesn't have a copy, and no digital edition is available at this time. Button Men: The Poster A poster showing all buttons produced in 1999. Featured the button man Gordo on one corner and a non-button men button on the other. Both licensed and Cheapass Original sets were included, including two different versions of Zeppo. Button Men: The Phone Games There have been at least three versions of Button Men for mobile devices. A Nokia version by Bridge and Tunnel with several exclusive buttons, a version for iOS from Thrust Interactive featuring six exclusive buttons, and a generic unlicensed one called "Dice Brawl."https://boardgamegeek.com/thread/416611/dice-brawl-ipod-touch-version-buttonmen In addition, an ICQ-plug in was also briefly available for user-to-user play. Button Men: The Online Game Originally created by Dana Hurler, the new reboot of Button Men Online (sanction by James Ernest) is at buttonweavers.com Cosmic Domination Cosmic Domination is a print-and-play board game that uses the Button Men mechanic as its battle mechanic.https://boardgamegeek.com/thread/1424649/cosmic-domination-sci-fi-game-using-button-men-rul Buttonweavers Wiki The Buttonweavers Wiki is a place for documenting Button Men play on the Buttonweavers Button Men Online site. On it can be found various trackings of tournaments held on the site, Swing Die Strategy, and a few game variations such as This Risk Tribute. References Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse